


The Night Club

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, M/M, No Zombie Apocalypse, PWP, Top!Shane, bottom!daryl, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: Daryl meets Shane at a club and sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may be terrible and I apologize profusely if it is, just let me know.

On the crowded dance floor of a random club in Atlanta, Daryl finds himself grinding his ass up against some stranger’s dick; however, the redneck is just drunk enough to not give a single fuck. At a particularly rough thrust against his jean-clad rear, Daryl even slings an arm over the back of the guy's neck to drag him down for a sloppy over-the-shoulder kiss. He groans quietly as the man’s hands wander over his chest and belly to stop just above his belt.

  
“You got a name?” the man asks huskily, his lips at the hunter's ear.

  
“Daryl,” he answers over the heady bass of whatever the hell kind of music is playing. “You?”

  
“Shane.” Daryl grins; he can totally see himself saying that name as he comes undone. “You know you got a sweet ass, Daryl?”

  
Another grin tugs at the hunter's lips as he shoves back to meet the crotch behind him. “I've been told,” he says smugly as he nips at the other man's jaw. Shane growls low in his throat and begins to shove a cocky Daryl toward the men's room at the back of the club.

  
Daryl doesn't fight -- for real, anyways -- when Shane pins him to the wall near the sinks, their chests flush as their mouths collide in a clash of teeth and tongue. The man is hungrily biting at the redneck’s lips while his fingers dig into his hips. Daryl fists one hand into Shane's hair while the other moves down to cup the man through his jeans. He groans when Shane grinds into his palm.

  
“Damn, I wanna fuck you,” Shane growls, nipping Daryl's ear.

  
“The hell you waitin’ on?”

  
Shane growls and yanks open Daryl's belt and fly before tugging the hunter's boxers and baggy jeans down around his knees. Daryl huffs quietly as he's roughly bent over the edge of the sink closest to them.

  
“Jesus Christ,” Shane hisses as he teases a finger around the redneck’s hole. “You're already wet.”

  
“Had some solo time earlier,” Daryl tells him with a casual shrug.

  
“Fuck,” the other man whispers, slipping in two fingers slick with his own spit. Daryl squeezes around them with a grin.

  
“C'mon, man,” he whines quietly, hoping to spur him on. “We ain't got time for slow and stea--”

  
The sudden stretch of Shane's three thick fingers being shoved into him pulls a shocked gasp from Daryl's throat. Shane chuckles smugly.

  
“Thought you'd be ready for it.”

  
“Fuck you.” Daryl tries to sound pissed, but the needy little noise that follows ruins the effect.

  
“I'm workin’ on it, sweetheart.”

  
Soon, the hunter hears the sound of a condom being ripped open and he mentally prepares himself for the thickness he's only felt through two layers of clothing. He groans quietly at the erotic sound of the man behind him spitting into his hand to wet his own cock before pressing the tip to Daryl's waiting entrance.

  
“You want it, darlin’?” Shane asks quietly, barely being heard over the thump of music beyond the door.

  
“Shut up and put your dick in me,” Daryl gripes, trying to press his ass back onto the cock still at his hole.

  
“Oh, that's not very nice.” Shane leans away from the needy man below him. “Ask me proper and then we'll see.”

  
Daryl really wants to roll his eyes because -- even if he is pretty fucking lit -- he wants to hold on to some shred of dignity. But damn if that bossy tone doesn't turn him on. Instead he pushes back again with a whine. “Will you _please_ put your dick in me?”

  
“That's better,” the other man praises just before leaning over Daryl and allowing his cock to slip inside with little resistance. A long low groan drags from the redneck as his ass is filled.

  
“Oh, _fuck,”_ Daryl gasps as Shane sets a quick and steady pace.

  
“Goddamn, you feel good,” the other man grunts. “Takin’ my dick so well.”

  
Daryl hums and pushes back harder, making the other man brush the head of his cock over that spot inside him that makes him see stars. A surprised grunt leaves him and Shane gets the message, angling his hips to keep pounding that one spot. After several strokes, Shane reaches around to slide a finger over Daryl's aching cock.

  
“Please,” the redneck begs, thrusting into the touch.

  
“No, I think you can come without a hand,” Shane pants, bending over the other man to nip along his neck. The angle change takes away from Daryl's prostate and he groans with frustration.

  
“If you want me to come like this, you best stand back up,” he grinds out, pulling an approving chuckle from the other man.

  
Shane complies and leans back to continue slamming his cock into the pliant ass before him. Daryl moans long and loud as he meets each thrust, realizing that anyone could walk in and catch them at any time but the thought just turns him on even more.

  
“Fuck,” he mutters quietly as a familiar heat begins to pool in his belly. His fingers curl over the edges of the sink in a white knuckled grip as his ass clenches around the dick inside him.

  
“That's it, sweetheart,” Shane says, his hands tightening on Daryl's hips enough to bruise as he brings the other man closer to his release. “Gonna come on my cock, ain't you?”

  
Daryl groans with a nod as he fucks himself on the other man's dick. He knows he isn't going to last much longer when his balls begin to tighten. “Fuck, _please_ don't stop,” he pleads. “I'm close.”

  
“Christ, I ain't gonna stop,” Shane grinds out. “Gonna fuck you ‘til you come.”

  
With one last desperate sound, Daryl's entire body freezes as he tumbles over the edge. His eyes shut tight, his release spattering onto the floor just as Shane fills the condom inside.

  
“Holy shit.”

  
Daryl snaps his hazy gaze up to the now-open doorway to see a familiar Asian face peering in at them. After a moment of shock, the newcomer vanishes back into the crowded bar. The redneck lets out a breathless chuckle as the sudden fear drains from him.

  
“The hell you laughin’ at?” Shane asks almost angrily. “We just got caught fucking in a damn bathroom.”

  
“Nothing,” Daryl replies, wincing when Shane pulls out of him. “I was just thinking that ordering pizza just got a little awkward.”

  
A moment of silence passes before the other man lets out a bark of laughter of his own. Before long, the two of them are giggling -- in the most manly way -- madly while trying not to fall onto the dirty floor.

  
“We gotta do this again sometime,” Shane says once they've calmed down enough.

  
“What? Fuck in a public bathroom? We could get arrested for this.” Daryl laughs, but the raised brow on Shane’s face stops him. “What, are you a cop?”

  
Shane shrugs and adjusts his pants once more, watching amusedly as panic briefly flits across the other man’s face. “Oh calm down,” he says with a shake of his head. “We’d both be in trouble if I said anything. Besides, I was serious before. I'd like to do it again.”

  
Daryl raises his brows, now more than a little unsure of the situation. On one hand it had been really fucking good, and that was just a quicky. Imagine how great it could be if they took their time. On the other hand, Merle will probably beat the shit out of him if he finds out his baby brother’s been carrying on with a damned cop. As he thinks on it, however, Daryl decides that he’s gonna do as he damn well pleases.

  
“Yeah alright,” he says, eyeing the other man. “You got a number?”


End file.
